Left Alone
by Rj570
Summary: A story about survival, love, heartbreak. Read to the end. The ending will shock you.


4/28/10  
This whole disease thing has been creeping me out. Hiking has always been one of my favorite things to do but this martial law shit has been making it almost impossible. My girlfriend, who I've had feelings for since ninth grade, had contacted this disease. I really hope she can make it through. I love her so much and I don't think I could see her die and keep my sanity. I just love her too much.

4/29/10  
It was today that I was finally able to get out and go hiking. It was by far the most refreshing moment of my life. The fresh air and the view really took my mind off of my girlfriend. It was a well needed trip. But all went downhill too fast. I was attacked by a man who seemed almost emotionless. I feel like he tried to take a bite out of me. But I hauled ass out of there and lost sight of him. I just reported him the the authorities but they said that they've been hearing more and more stories almost identical to mine. This was something that disturbed me.

My day only got worse though. I went to go visit by beloved girl in the hospital only to be ended with her, dying in my arms. But the disturbing part is why I'm locking my doors an boarding up my windows. She died in my arms. She was dead! But a moment later she came back to life. But she had gone mad! I swear it took 5 doctors to restrain her. She's only 5 feet tall! How could such a thing be possible. A security guard had to handcuff her to a pole. I wanted to see her to maybe try and calm her down but I was escorted out. She acted the same way as the guy I saw hiking. I knew something was up.

As I mourned the death of my girlfriend, I decided to turn on my television. I was greeted with a warning that read "dear all civilians, lock all your doors, board up your windows, ration food and protect yourself. This virus that has plagued this world is now causing the ones who die from it to come back to life. The reincarnated bodies are extremely hostile. They are stronger than you. Beware. Take shelter in your homes or travel to Atlanta to a National Guard safe zone. Hopefully this'll all blow over soon." I was faced with a choice. It was either I go to Atlanta or stay home. I peeked out my window to see the streets packed with people, they were probably going to Atlanta. I felt as if I Gould just stay home and this would all be over soon. Anyway, Atlanta was too crowded for my liking.

5/4/10  
All wasn't too bad until the power went out. I hadn't left my house in days and decided it was a good idea to see what was going on. I took my baseball bat and decided to maybe go down to the field and hit a few balls. As I was walking to the field I saw a woman approaching me. She was limping and she had gray flesh. Her eyes were glowing. I saw the pieces of rotten flesh, torn muscle and bone. That combined with the smell of death almost made me throw up. But I knew something was up. I remembered the news talking about reincarnate bodies being hostile so I knew I had to do something fast. I took a swing at her back. It knocked her down but didn't stop her. Then I took another swing, but this time at her legs. It had the same effect. Finally I took a crushing swing to her skull, crushing it. Seeing the body laying there made me throw up. There was no holding it in. Apparently more of them were attracted by my throwing up and limped after me I got into my house and locked up. I didn't want to go back out. I made a list of what I know so far.  
1. If you die you come back  
2. You must crush their skull to stop them.  
3. I guess they're attracted by food because when I threw up they all came after me.  
That's about all I know. Maybe I should have went to Atlanta. All I know is that life will never be the same. It's only been a week and I've already lost the girl of my dreams, killed someone or whatever it was and I'm locked inside my home and can't leave. I'm running out of food though. I think it's time for me to man up, arm myself and go out for some food.

5/5/10  
So far I have on me a large backpack for storing supplies I find, a few snacks for energy, a canteen of water, and finally, a heavy crowbar to knock out anything that crosses me.

I made my descent to a close grocery store. It was abounded just like everywhere else in my town. It seems like anyone that didn't die and come back to life went to Atlanta this grocery store had a lot of supplies, medicine, drinks, food etc. I only saw one "Freak" inside. I used what info I had I went directly for the head it worked perfectly. But I noticed another thing. On my way out I knocked over a shelf and caused a loud noise. As I walked away I saw at least 15 "freaks" run in there. I think I can change my list. I think sound is something that attracts them.

3 weeks later...

6/1/10  
It's been a while since I last wrote. I've just been busy trying to survive. I'd been gathering supplies and also I've been trying to understand the "freaks" because knowing your enemy is important. What I do know is that they eat meat. I learned that the nasty way. Last week I saw one on the street eating a fucking person! He was just ripping the ligaments from the bone and tore out his intestines and ate them as a normal person would eat a coil of sausages. After seeing something so vile I threw up more than I ever have in my entire life. I now know what happens when they catch you. They eat you. It turns out not everyone left this godforsaken town. An old childhood friend who who's name is Chris stayed. We stumbled into each other while looking for supplies. That's why I'm not writing this from my own home. We decide that we need to stick together because there is strength in numbers. He also said that once a "freak" bites you, even if you survive, you turn into one. I don't believe him at all because its absurd but I don't think I want to take my chances.

6/7/10  
Nights were so long. I know it's been a month but I can't stop thinking about her. She was just so perfect and losing her, losing her was just something I couldn't imagine. But I'm stronger now. I've become a different person. But every night I have memories of her that wake me from me sleep. The other day I visited a bowling alley which is where we went a few times. And there I saw it. It was a picture of me and her. We had won a bowling tournament and we were holding the trophy and smiling. Just seeing that brought tears to my eyes. I took the picture back with me. I'm thinking about getting a locket with her face in it so ill always have something to remember her by.

6/8/10  
Good news. We found another survivor to add to the group. He goes by the name Tim. He's a nice fellow. He seems about 6'2" 210lbs. About 28 years of age. It's good to have more people. We found him taking shelter in a local gym.

1 month later...

7/8/10  
Our group has expanded even more. I kinda got so caught up though I forgot to write for an entire month lol. But anyway, we've got 9 people. Lydia, Nick, Carlos, José, John and Kate. Carlos and José are brothers that we found in a boarded down house. Nick we found hiding out in a local Pharmacy. Lydia, Kate and John we found all together in the local hardware store. Even though it's only been about a month since I've met her, I've kinda developed special feelings for Kate. There's just something about her, something special. I can't let my feeling get in the way I what has to be done though.

7/16/10

We've come to the unanimous decision that we must move our headquarters. 9 people is too much for a regular house. We decided to move into one of the local warehouses. But first we had to clear it of "freaks". We armed ourselves with axes, hatchets, crowbars and bats. We were ready to go.

7/17/10

We were able to clear out the warehouse. There were only about 7 "freaks" but we lost a member of the group. Carlos didn't make it. He walked up to a body he thought was dead, but it jumped on him. It went straight at his thighs. We heard a scream and also heard the ripping of flesh and muscle. He bastard tore through his femoral artery causing him to bleed out rather quick. José is very unstable at the moment because of the loss of his brother. But he can not let his emotions cloud his mind, if he does he will wind up right with his brother.

9/2/10

Again I forget to write but like I've said numerous times, things must be done. We've again had more members added to the group. He have Ron who had saw people camped up in our warehouse. Him and his girlfriend Jennifer joined us. I wonder if only the small towns like us are affected? Who knows, maybe the cities are safe? Maybe they're worse? No one knows yet.

9/8/10

As fall approaches we know things will become tougher. Nights will be colder. It will be difficult to stay warm. We must keep going though. Just because things are gonna get tough doesn't mean we should just give up hope. I thought I would never get over the loss of my past girlfriend, but I have. Me and Kate have developed feelings for each other. But there's only so much you can do in a situation like this.

10/21/10

Supplies have been getting harder and harder to find. I'm not sure how much longer we can stay in this small town.

11/16/10

Winter is almost upon us. This will be the toughest season. We have made it so far though. We somehow mange to keep hope even though things aren't getting any better, it's amazing what humans are capable of doing. Keeping even just small amounts of hope even though supplies are becoming harder and harder to find, the nights are getting colder, you're restrained in what you want to do and you've lost loved ones. That is truly amazing.

11/26/10

Today was the day we decided if we should stay here or move out of our small town. Things did not go well Jose wants to leave. Me, Kate, Chris and Nick agree. Everyone else wants to stay. We're split even at 10. Jose had some pent up anger and got into a fight with John. Jose is 5'10" and about 190lbs meanwhile John is about 6'1" 220lbs but he had to pull them apart. Even Jose was smaller, he was a threat. We were a hung jury until Lydia decided to change sides. This meant we had to leave. But where would we go? After a long discussion we decided that we would stay in a town that was about a half hour drive. It was slightly bigger than our town and there was a large hardware store where we could settle down. We scheduled our moving date as 12/11/10

12/12/10

The move yesterday was better than expected! Not only did everything go smoothly, we also found a person hiding out in the hardware store. The best part is that he's a doctor. That's really helpful. He's a nice guy. His name is Pete. He's not a big guy. He's about 5'8" and 175lbs. Finding him was a major relief, if anyone gets injured or sick they'll go to him.

12/19/10

It's been a while since I've killed a "freak". I just feel terrible doing it. I feel like I'm killing a regular person. But I must do whatever I can to survive. I've been thinking a lot about Kate lately but I still can completely get over Christina, my old girlfriend. I almost feel like I'm going into a state of depression. It's a really bad time for depression. I just don't know how to feel.

12/25/10

Even though it's the end of the world as we know it, it wasn't stopping us from trying to celebrate Christmas. We cooked up a ham we brought home yesterday. I must say, last week I felt like shit but spending this quality time shows that it's not too bad. I feel like we're almost one big family. This is the best I've felt in a while.

1/1/11

Hello New Year:)

1/12/10

Things lately haven't been bad. Our group has been really close lately and life has been pretty good. I still miss how things were before but things are nice, even for an apocalypse.

5/21/11

I finally found this fucking book. I thought I'd lost it. I haven't seen it for months but I've finally found it. Now I know life has changed so I am going to try and document almost everything that happens. No more slacking.

5/24/11

Thankfully this town has a jewelry store. Me and Kate3 went out to look for supplies when we saw the jewelry store. I picked her out the beautiful ring and I took my chances. I proposed to her! And she said yes without even thinking! I feel like nothin can get my spirits down!

5/25/11

Today I went out to look for some medicine. I've seen some pretty bad things since this all started but this was the worst. I saw, a man running through the street, I was gonna go to him but then I saw it. There was a horde of "freaks". There was at least 20 of them chasing him. I saw him get torn to shreds in seconds. It was so gruesome. I saw them rip the ligaments out of his joints, tear through muscle like it was paper and snap his bones. But what made this the worst was hearing his agonizing screams. He didn't die until he bled out, and I just stood there and fucking watched! I know this will come back to me one day, karma will strike me for this.

5/29/11

I stayed in today, I got a day off:)

6/4/11

I took a trip to the local church. We found a priest. He could hold the marriage between me and Kate!

6/7/11

We noticed that we lacked a supply of something that you'd think an apocalypse group would have. Guns and ammo. That is why we visited the local police department and found a bunch of guns and ammunition. We didn't take everything though. We didn't have enough time. The "freaks" heard us and they came in fast. We made it back home without any casualties.

6/15/1

Today was the special day. I got married!

6/17/11

Today we visited the hospital looking for medical supplies. Things were bad here. I guess the national guard was defending this place. There was sandbags and bullet casings everywhere. The scariest thing was seeing the bodies wrapped up in cloth. There was hundreds of them just lined up and stacked in top of each other. The smell was stomach churning. It's a sight that can't, and shouldn't be explained. The inside was no better. Blood was everywhere. The lights flickered. There were bodies laying on the floor with bullet holes in their heads. It wasn't only blood on the floor. There were also organs and pieces of flesh. All the rooms were empty except for one. We couldn't get into one room. We walked into the cafeteria but fuck, we hauled ass right out. Apparently all the "freaks" that were alive in the hospital were in there. I counted at least 45. There were big metallic doors that we locked up and blocked from the other side. We wrote a message that'd stop anyone from opening it. This wasn't the most disgusting experience but it was the creepiest.

6/19/11

Our freak-killing skills have become a lot better. In the start of things we had some trouble with them. Now we don't struggle as much. Killing them doesn't bother me anymore. Having a wife also helps me mentally. I've killed 27 so far.

6/29/11

Today I payed my respects. 14 months ago today, a girl that I loved so dearly, passed away. I thought that I'd never move on but today I am a married man. I remember the first day I met her. I was in 8th grade and it was love at first sight. We started dating in 10th grade and stayed strong until she was 23 when she died. RIP Christina3k

6/30/11

There's been a lot of tension in the group lately. Jose is still depressed over the loss of his brother. John, Nick and Chris regret staying and say we should head out to Atlanta. Everyone else says we should stay here. We don't know how it might be. It might be worse, no one knows.

7/4/11

Happy Independence Day:)

7/8/11

We've come to a decision. We're gonna pack as much as we can in the cars and head out to Atlanta. I still don't want to. Personally if It was up to me we'd be hiding in the woods. Camping. Using natural resources. But no one else agrees. God, if you're listening, please watch over us.

7/18/11

I write this from the car. We're making the trip to Atlanta. I've actually never been so nervous in my life. It's just, I have a bad feeling about it.

We're approaching Atlanta. It seems there is a military road block up ahead. They let us in thankfully. Everything here seems kinda normal. There's a lot of tents set up for civilians to sleep in. Meanwhile there's 10ft tall gates with barbed wire tops securing the perimeter of the camp. There was one part that disturbed me. In the back was where they piled the bodies. They didn't wrap them up and line them up like try did at the hospital. It was just one huge pile of rotting flesh. This place seemed safer than our last one. I think the cities still have some order but the small towns have just been overrun.

7/21/11

This whole end of the world thing almost feels like a dream. Just imagine life as you knew it was just destroyed and flipped upside down? It's crazy. Things here seem good. But I have a gut feeling shit's about to go down.

7/22/11

Apparently Chris was right. If you get bitten you turn. I saw it firsthand, I don't really wanna even write about it...

8/2/11

I couldn't write because we had to escape Atlanta. We were all sleeping when a soldier saw something. It was a horde of "freaks" I heard gunfire and got up to check it out. I swear to you. I saw at least 150. It was the scariest thing. Everyone was in commotion. People were crying, yelling and running. The downfall was that they distracted the soldiers. Instead of focusing on the freaks, they tried to control the people. Soon they were over the gate. Apparently they don't feel pain because the barbed wire had barely any effect. I tried to find my fellow group members. The only ones I found was Kate, Chris, Nick and John. We had remembered the military took our car down the street. We ran over there. We cut through alleys and buildings. We made it but forgot. No one leaves the keys in the car. Luckily Nick was an auto repairman before this shit happened. He hotwired the car and we drove out of there. We lost a lot of people. But the worst part I haven't wrote yet.

I was sitting next to Kate and, she had a bite on her arm. I knew what I had to do, but how?! I already went through one traumatic death. How can I go through another? It turns out that when the military unloaded our car they didn't unlock the glove compartment. I had a snub nose .38 in there. We had to stop and the side of the road. I did the toughest thing I've ever done. I had to put a bullet into the head of my own wife. As I picked up the gun. My hands were trembling. Tears ran down my face. But I couldn't do it. Instead we left her on the side of the road.

8/1/12

It's been awhile since I've wrote. About a ear actually. I just can't find the time. But I'll recap the most important events. I've actually been traveling alone. I've been mostly traveling with a big hiker's backpack and with camping supplies. If I didn't make it to the next town, I'd just camp out. Since I last wrote I've lost every other group member. Kate was obviously the toughest loss. I have a locket that opens up. On one side is a picture of my first girlfriend. The other side is a pic of Kate. I've just been extremely stealthy. It's very effective. Killing these freaks doesn't bother me the slightest. But I try to kill them because it's noisy. It attracts more. I had the opportunity to join a group of survivors in a place called Wood-something I can't remember the name. I passed it up. I'm not gonna write in this anymore goodbye.

3/3/13

I knew it! I remember writing about watching that guy get eaten by freaks and not do anything about it. I was running on the side of the road but I had to get somewhere. Just about a half mile down the road there was a horde. I saw a car pass. It was a green Kia. They were the prison people. I think his name is Rick or something. I tried getting their attention but they just fucking drove past me! I've taken shelter in a cabin. The horde is right outside and they're about to break in. I'm gonna go out the back entrance and run to the road and run as far as possible. I don't think I'm gonna make it. I just hope that if anyone finds my belongings, they read this...


End file.
